Orthopedic procedures and prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee arthroplasty can be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. An incision is made into the knee joint to expose the bones comprising the joint. Cut guides are used to guide the removal of the articular surfaces that are to be replaced. Prostheses are used to replicate the articular surfaces. Knee prostheses can include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of a tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee.
Tibial implants (trays) are utilized in various knee arthroplasty procedures such as in unicompartmental, bicompartmental, total (TKA), and total sparing ACL/PCL procedures. Typically, a tibial implant can have a distal side secured to the bone stock of a resected proximal tibia. A bearing component can be secured to an opposing side of the tibial implant. The tibial implant allows the bearing surface to be fixed so as to replicate the anatomical articulation of a knee joint when used in combination with a femoral prosthesis.